Sucesos
by Kenya Uchiha O.o
Summary: Al final, soplo las velas con un "Feliz Cumpleaños" a capela, la rubia tomo la mano de él y la coloco en su vientre, Gaara solo abrió los ojos sorprendido y ella lloro. Para el Concurso de "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS" de Greil'sMercenaryGirl, [Hermanos de la Arena Up!]


**Sucesos**

* * *

Advertencias: Para el Concurso ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Gaara! De Greil'sMercenaryGirl

* * *

 **18 de Enero, 7am**

No tenía ganas de levantarse pero el calor de Suna lo desespero, camino lentamente hacia la cocina, todo estaba limpio, se sirvió un vaso de agua y observo detalladamente, el tacho de basura tenía muchos bizcochuelos mal hechos ya sean quemados o crudos.

─Por favor, todos hablan de cómo lo haces, por lo menos déjame intentarlo

Gaara escucho la voz suplicante de su hermano, se apoyó en la pared y siguió informándose.

─Kankuro-dono, tengo cosas que hacer puedo decirle a algunas de mis amigas pero yo…

El castaño se arrodillo abrazando las piernas de la chica.

─ ¡Matsuri! Por favor, nadie lo sabrá, ni siquiera él ─tomo aire para dar un gritito desesperado ─Si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por él, piensa en él cuando lo hagas

─De acuerdo, lo hare mañana, a primera hora estaré aquí

─Gracias

El golpe de la puerta sonó, Gaara se sintió incomodo, después de todo nunca creyó que Kankuro obligaría a su ex-alumna a hacer cosas indecorosas, esa misma tarde charlaría con ella.

─Buenos días Gaara

─Es muy egoísta de tu parte en obligarla a tener relaciones, hablare con ella y a ti te mandare a una misión, muy lejos por un mes

El marionetista quiso explicarle pero el pelirrojo ya se había ido.

* * *

 **19 de Enero 11am**

En la tarde ayer había intentado hablar seriamente con su alumna pero nada, ni un rastro de ella y a Kankuro le designo una misión por el resto del día y así al día siguiente lo mandaría muy muy lejos, un lugar en el que no tuviera que jugar con chicas, un pueblo pobre quizá con gente necesitada de un héroe.

─Buenas Gaara ¿Cómo te está yendo?

Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una parecida a la de él, era su hermana y su esposo.

─Bien, ¿Y a ti?

La rubia rio mostrando todos sus dientes, Gaara comprendió que todo iba perfecto, Shikamaru se quejaba.

─Bueno, iré a ver a Kankuro

─Está en una misión, terminara con suerte al anochecer

─Pero hoy es tu cumpleaños, tenemos que estar en familia

Gaara miro de soslayo un distraído Shikamaru.

─El viene porque se a pasaría durmiendo en casa, es tu cuñado no seas grosero

El matrimonio se retiró y él siguió trabajando.

* * *

 **3pm**

Globos por aquí, globos por allá, un pelinegro aburrido y una rubia impulsiva.

─Kankuro prometió hacer la torta y ni se dignó en aparecer

Shikamaru bostezo ─No seas pesada mujer, el tacho de la cocina está repleto de esas cosas

─Ese tonto

De pronto la cerradura empezó a girar, el ruido de unas llaves caerse y varios insultos de una boca femenina.

─ ¿Matsuri?

La aludida levanto la mirada asustada─ Temari-san, esta radiante, ¿Usted está…

─Deja de decir tonterías y dame esa torta ─la castaña se la entrego─ ¿La hiciste vos?

─Si, de hecho su hermano me lo pidió ya que él no puedo hacerlo

─Comprendo

* * *

 **7pm**

Solo los tres, ella con mucha felicidad, el castaño con cansancio y el pelirrojo con melancolía.

─Primero rezaremos y luego festejaremos

Nadie más hablo. Solo ellos tres podían entrar a ese pequeño santuario dedicado a su madre.

 **8:30pm**

─Cuando Gaara aprendió a caminar, nadie lo paraba, un día lo perdimos estábamos muy asustados pero la baba de él nos guio para encontrarlo

Anécdotas y más anécdotas del Kazekage aparecían, todas obras de Kankuro.

─ ¿Gaara-sama babeaba?

─Si, como un lechón

─Los lechones no babean─ murmuro por lo bajo en Kage para quitar la vergüenza producida.

Al final, soplo las velas con un "Feliz Cumpleaños" a capela, la rubia tomo la mano de él y la coloco en su vientre, Gaara solo abrió los ojos sorprendido y ella lloro.

─Seré madre y tú serás tío

El pelirrojo lagrimeo, Kankuro se quejó ─ ¡Hey! Yo también seré tío

─Gracias

Shikamaru junto a la castaña sentían que no debían estar allí, ese era el momento de los Sabaku No, él se fue a fumar afuera y ella volvió a la cocina.

─ ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Y él contemplo para guardarlo en su corazón.

 ***BONUS**

─Por décima vez, yo no tuve nada con su hermano

─No te preocupes, no te molestara más, lo mande muy lejos

Ella rodo los ojos.

─Debería preocuparse por Shira, él si me pide cosas

Ella se marchó y el empezó a planear una misión que requería mucha fuerza física.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Aquí reportando este OS, ojala que lo hayan disfrutado, ¡Nos leemos!**

 **Pd: Si son GaaMatsus haganmelo saber ;)**


End file.
